The Fire In My Eyes
by OkamiSisters
Summary: During the White Hunt, all wolf demons leave their homes to meet with other Wolf Clans. Every year, a pair of wolves are chosen to protect the city while everyone else is gone, and it's usually peaceful. Usually. KuramaOC HieiOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, however I would like to very much, OH, and Kingdom Hearts Two! .

Summary:

During the White Hunt, all wolf demons leave their homes to meet with other Wolf Clans, when their homelands are the weakest. Every year, a pair of wolves are chosen to protect the city while everyone else is gone, and it's usually peaceful. Usually. This year, Kyra and Kaori, two sisters, are chosen to Protect the city during the White Hunt. Everything goes well until they are attacked by a group of Blood Demons, who are after the blood of wolf demons. Now, all other wolf demons are dead, and the two sisters want revenge. Can two old friends and some new ones help them?

Scroll One

Introductions and Reunions

Kaori groaned, and every wound on her body throbbed. The last things she heard before she lost consciousness were two voices, one male and one female. "The compass is going crazy! The demon must be getting close! But the signal is fading fast…"

The female voice chimed in, but her last words were swallowed by darkness. "I think the demon's in trouble, Yus—"

When Kaori's eyes flickered open, she was staring into the dark eyes of a human youth. Kaori bared her fangs, and reached for her katana. To her surprise, her hands wouldn't move. Her eyes widened, and she found that she was bound, hand and foot, to a chair. After a thoughtful pause, she spoke up. "Do you have any food?"

The human spirit detective, whose name happened to be Yusuke, looked surprised. "Um… Botan?"

The female, who Kaori was sure wasn't entirely human, giggled. "Of course we do! Why do you ask?"

Kaori shook her head, almost apologetically. "Oh, it could just be the small fact that I haven't eaten in, um… HOURS!"

Botan blinked, shocked, then replied in a very small voice, "Oh… Well in that case…" Ten minutes later, Kaori was faced with a spread of food fit for a king. Kaori stared at Yusuke.

"Can you let me go?" she asked, trying to sound harmless.

"No," he answered bluntly.

"Then can you leave the room? I don't want my form revealed to you!" she told him. Both Botan and Yusuke found themselves pushed out of the room by invisible hands. Yusuke rounded on Botan.

"What just happened? And what does she mean, 'form?'"

Botan explained cautiously. "Most powerful demons have a true form they like to keep secret. And I believe that demon had power over the wind."

Yusuke looked stunned. "And we left her in there by herself? We should at least watch her!" He opened the door a crack and saw a large wolf devouring the food that had been put out.

The wolf was jet black, the same color as Kaori's hair, and had silver markings resembling flames covering its paws. The markings curled around the wolf's equivalent of wrists. Covering the canine's head were designs that reminded Yusuke of tribal tattoos that looked like gusts of wind. The wind designs stopped once they wrapped around the base of the wolf's ears.

In the meantime, the wolf had finished eating. It carefully maneuvered its paws into the cord that had bound Kaori, and with a small cracking noise, changed into Kaori. Yusuke spun around to Botan, eyes wide. "You see that?" he demanded.

Botan nodded, and then spoke with awe. "I didn't realize she was the Kaori, one of the two Okami sisters…. Go call Hiei and Kurama, they can tell us if she's an imposter or not."

Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, and (somehow…) Kuwabara stood around the captive's door. Botan explained the Okami sisters to the ignorant, in this case, Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Their strength is legendary. Once, centuries ago, on a mere whim, they decided they wanted to try and overthrow King Enma. When they reached the gates to his throne room, after they had been fighting for hours, they got bored, and walked away with a few scratches.

"Kyra, the younger of the two, wounded King Enma badly, and Kaori, the morbid looking one we have now, stole Koenma's pacifier!" At this, Yusuke started laughing, but stopped as Botan whacked him with a spoon.

"Don't laugh!" she snapped, then added, "Koenma's pacifier can cause havoc when used in the wrong hands! It controls the moon and stars, and, when a strong demon controls it, can turn the sun off!"

Everyone outside the door heard a low growl, and they slowly turned to face the now-open doorway. Kaori had gnawed through her bonds, which had snapped easily, and had been listening from the inside. She had plopped herself onto Yusuke's bed, and now she had flung open the door using her wind powers. She growled again, and laughed at the startled people who were now staring at her. "Can I leave now?" she asked, smirking.

Kurama looked hard at the lounging demon, and then his eyes lit up. "Kaori! It really is you! I thought you were an imposter for a minute, but nobody can be as infuriating as you…" he said, grimacing. "How's Kyra?" he added, trying to be casual.

Kaori, who had been trying to show enough emotion so Kurama would know she was offended, suddenly gasped. "I don't know! Our whole city was attacked by hunters. Not any hunters, the Blood demons... They were after wolf's blood, and they destroyed our whole city in the process!"

Here, she had no problem in showing her rage. Her eyes glittered fiercely, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to shudder. "Anyway, Kyra and I were the only fighters there, because it was during the White Hunt, but one of the stronger Blood hunters shoved me over the city's barriers, and I fell... I don't know, however many miles it is to the ground between our city and the Earth. And that's where that moron found me," she finished, pointing at Yusuke dramatically.

In the chaos that followed, which mainly consisted of Yusuke throwing random objects at Kaori, the doorbell rang. Botan went to answer it, and barely missed being decapitated by a black katana. "Where's my sister!" demanded the demon that was framed in the doorway.

Across the room, Kaori raised a clawed hand. "Present…" she told her sister, who stared at her in disbelief.

"Kyra…." Kurama breathed softly, staring at the newest demon.

"Now, since we're all here, let's talk about revenge," Kaori said, and grinned savagely.


	2. Chapter 2

" But maybe even this is out of his tiny toddler hands. " the voice from the door said to her closet kin.

The new demon's expression softened in the shadows of the silouhette when she turned to her wounded kin.

" You're ok! I thought they'd killed you and shoved you off of our home! Have any of these people hurt you in any way? " Kyra growled, turning to the five people in the room.

" No, and you know I'm much harder to kill! " Kaori grinned as she continued, " What happened to you, getting out of our city in the sky isn't really that easy. "

" Look, I'm all for reunions and everything, but what exactly is going on? " Kuwabara asked as his gaze turned from Kyra's to Kaori's, whose expression was basically blank, then back to the female in the doorway.

A clawed hand shot out from the frame of the door. The black-bladed katana in the wall wriggled free of it and shot to the awaiting hand. Kyra sheathed her sword in it's respective black sheath. The figure stepped out of the doorframe, the shadows fading from her tall figure. Layers of dark sapphire hair framed her face, which had a sort of wolfish narrowness to it, it looked good on her. Her dark midnight blue eyes darted from one person to another in the room, and finally stopped on Kuwabara, who was shaking under her metal-like gaze.

" Maybe, if you were quiet for a while, you'd find out what's going on instead of asking such pointless questions. " Kyra growled out. She turned to Kaori and stared into her eyes and continued, " I was in the midst of fighting Blood Ogres when- " she was cut off by being interrupted by Kuwabara, again.

" I thought they were Blood Demons? Which are they? " he asked, looking confused.

" Again with the stupid questions. " Kyra sighed as she continued, " Blood Demons are the main species of the Blood Cycle, there are Blood Demons, the highest rank, Blood Golems, Blood Ogres, Blood Imps, and Blood Transformers, which are bad because they can transform into whatever you're weakest against. "

Kyra looked to Kuwabara who seemed to understand, so she continued, " I was battling four Blood Ogres when I saw Kaori's unconscioius form falling off our city. I quickly disposed of all four Ogres and ran to where she had fallen, but I didn't see her falling, I was too late. " Kyra said angerly, clenching her hand into a fist.

FLASHBACK

A flash of sapphire blue hair ran past several slain Blood Ogres and Blood Golems. Two bloodied feet jumped and pressed into the battle-ridden ground as the girl leapt over several slain bodies of various Blood Cycles. She came to a stop at the edge out the city and looked over the edge.

Her face turned from a hopeful expression to one of pain and anger. Her marble white fangs grew and her claws grew to a demon's length.

" KAORI! " her pained sister, Kyra, screamed to Earth.

A gust of wind blew across her face as she caught Kaori's scent, her wind gifted sisters own way of helping her to find her missing kin. The demon backed up several steps and leapt over the edge, leaving their beloved home to lay in it's own destruction.

FLASHBACK END

" I jumped over the ledge and followed your scent to where you had landed. I saw some blood, and smelled a mixture of your scent, and two unusually strong humans, or that's what their scents read. The scents both match Yusuke and Botan in this room. " Kyra said, turning to the two in the room.

" You wanna explain how she knew who we were Botan? None of us introduced ourselves! " Yusuke snapped to the ferry girl.

" Did I forget to mention that the second sister's specalties are having strong connection and powers related to the moon, and having all control of being a psychic? " Botan asked herself and Yusuke with a giggle.

Yusuke shot her a blank expression and nodded his head.

" Oops, must've slipped my mind! Well, now you know! " Botan said cheerfully.

" Enough, Kyra and I want our revenge on the Blood Cycle before we take it out on you! " Kaori barked to the Reikai Tentai. She was glad she knew where Kyra was and that her younger sibling was ok, but now she wanted to make the Blood Demons pay for harming their home and friends.

" Very well, we will take you to Koenma, but he may not be able to help you. " cam Kurama's voice from the other side of the room.

Sapphire blue eyes met the fox's emrald green ones. Small flecks of gold were in them, speckled over fields of green.

" Kurama... I have missed you... " Kyra said quietly to herself as she turned away, her pale face know tinted a shade of rose pink. She sighed absentmindedly to herself and stood up.

" Let's get to Toddler-Face! The Blood Cycle is probably already heading for the rest of the city with reinforcments! " Kaori yelled as she turned to Kyra, who was frowning. She walked over to her sister, and put a hand on her shoulder.

" I killed the rest of them off, the only ones left are us. We are the last Okami Demons left...anywhere. " Kyra whispered sadly, the mood of the room darkened.

Kaori's face knitted into a frown as she turned to her sister and said, " Well, then there's hell to pay insn't there Kyra? "

Kyra grinned at her sister and nodded her head. Everyone in the room headed for the exit as Kaori stood up as well and headed for the ruler of the spiritworld.


End file.
